It's a Little 'Verse
by Crystalkei
Summary: What's bad enough to make River and Jayne call it quits? Rayne:Fluff, Action, a bitty bit of angst.
1. Now You're Sayin' Bye

Disclaimer: sings bare naked ladies If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars, I'd buy Firefly and Serenity…but I don't.  
Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote!  
A/N: New Chinese! Pen ti means sneeze, more on that later.

**Part 1: Now You're Saying Bye**

The bay doors opened and Jayne adjusted the duffel over his shoulder. Without a backwards glance, he walked off the boat and into the crowds on Beaumont.

Before following him, Mal turned quickly to Simon. "She gonna be alright?"

"I think she'll be fine, but since she's the mind reader, I don't know," Simon answered with a sigh. Mal shook his head.

"Zoe, let's get this show on the road, gotta meet a contact in twenty minutes!" Mal hollered. Zoe came running looking frazzled.

"Sorry sir," she told Mal. "Simon, you might want to go to the nursery; River mentioned that Kaylee needs ya."

_Two days earlier_

"_Are you okay?" Jayne asked River as he descended into their bunk. _

_River sat with her back against the bulkhead. She had been shaking and by the look of her splotchy face, crying; but now had herself under control. Nodding in response to his question, she was surprised that his eyes didn't hold concern but anger. _

"_You feelin' sane?" Jayne asked rudely. _

"_Yes."_

"_Good," he barked. "Because we're gonna have words and I wanna make sure you're all here."_

"_I'm lucid," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. _

"_You didn't trust me," Jayne started yelling, thankful everyone else was down in the common area outside the infirmary. "You trusted that son of a whore instead o' me and look what happened! Got ya almost caught again!"_

_River's face became stony, but Jayne knew she was gearing up for a knock down drag out fight. That's how Tam's worked. Got all quiet-like then let a person have it. _

"_You didn't trust me," she ground out. "You didn't support me in anything that has happened. Need to count on someone, can't be Simon anymore, have to count on you."_

"_Well, you can count on me to get your ass outta trouble," Jayne bit back. "Like I did today, even though I told you this would happen! I ain't gonna do it anymore!"_

"_Then don't," River rose her voice. "I'm the 'killer woman' remember? I can take care of myself."_

"_Right, like you did earlier?" Jayne shot back. "See, when I saw ya, you were passed out; was that part of your master plan?"_

"_That's not fair!" River argued. "Didn't know he was gonna use it!"_

"_Lot o' good that mind readin' thing is, maybe next time you can just ask if a person plan's on knockin' ya out and kidnapping ya," Jayne's shoulders were heaving with fury. _

"_You're letting your jealousy influence your feelings on my safety," River accused; standing herself on the bed so she was taller than him. _

_Jayne laughed humorlessly. "That runt couldn't make me jealous if he stuck his tongue down your throat in front o' me!" _

"_Don't have to read minds to know that's a lie," River scoffed. _

"_Can't even admit you were wrong can you?"_

"_My calculations were slightly flawed, but you could have…" River huffed in frustration and then started again. "I don't need you to protect me!"_

"_Good, now get the hell outta my bunk!" Jayne yelled. _

_That surprised River. He was kicking her out? "What?"_

"_I look at it this way," Jayne explained harshly. "I love you. You're gonna keep gettin' in trouble, I can't take that. So, you better just move on. You ain't gonna be the death of me and I won't watch you get yourself killed, or worse, caught again."_

_River took a step back and just stared at Jayne. His face was red from the yelling he'd been doing and he was breathing hard. She wouldn't read him, but his eyes looked sad. _

"_Fine!" River recovered and yelled back. She was up the ladder before she could look back and cry. _

Mal and Zoë walked into the flower shop. It smelled of lilac and Zoë's nose started to tickle.

"You sure this is the right place?" she asked, rubbing her nose.

"Yep, you gonna pen ti?" Mal asked, searching his jacket for a handkerchief. "I forgot you were allergic to all this stuff."

"I'll be fine," Zoë told him, still holding her nose. "Assuming we can get out of here quickly."

"You ain't gonna like this job," Mal mentioned as he gave her the newly found hanky.

"Why's that sir?"

"We're hauling a pallet of those petunias," he pointed towards the back of the shop. "Taking 'em to Kerry."

"Sir, that's a good six days ride from here," Zoë noted. "Do you mind if I camp out in my bunk?"

"I don't mind, but you know the pollen will get into the air ducts, you're gonna be just as miserable in your bunk as you'll be anywhere else."

"Great," Zoë deadpanned.

"You think we can pick up another merc on Kerry?" Mal asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Zoë countered. "I mean, we got River, and Inara works pretty well as a get-away driver when needed."

"Don't plan on using River for a while," he explained. "She can pilot but I can't trust her with weapons right now."

"She seems fine," Zoë said. "I wouldn't trust her to not pull one on Jayne, but since he's gettin' himself another berth, I don't think we have cause to worry."

"Yeah, well," Mal stopped when he noticed the shopkeeper. "Ah, hello Mr. Cho, those the flowers?"

"He's gone?" Kaylee asked Simon while watching Fuss waddle through the cargo bay. "He really left? He didn't even say goodbye."

"Did you expect him to?" Simon said. "It's not like he likes any of us."

"Don't say that!" Kaylee scolded. "You don't know what happened between him an' River. Could be her fault he left!" Simon turned from watching Fuss and looked at her in shock. "Well, it coulda been, she won't say what happened. She don't look upset. Holdin' her nose in the air, betcha it was both o' them bein' stubborn."

"River has been known to be a brat," Simon conceded, turning back to watch Fuss take faster steps. "But I can't imagine what she would've done that made him leave. It had to be something he did."

"You can't imagine? Simon, were you on this boat the last two weeks?"

Simon shook his head. "They fought, but they've fought about jobs before, it wasn't that different than a normal job."

Kaylee shrugged and bent down to catch Fuss before she tumbled onto the grating. "Woulda been nice if we coulda landed during the day, Fuss coulda played outside," she said dancing with Fuss on her hip.

"Well, it's probably for the best," Simon replied. "Who knows what kind of bugs they have here, I wouldn't want her to pick up a form of Lyme disease or something."

"Oh, you're such a worry wart," Kaylee nudged his side. Turning to some people gathering at the entrance of the ship, she spoke, "Ain't takin' on passengers, sorry."


	2. Encircle Me, I Need To Be Taken Down

Disclaimer: sings bare naked ladies If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars, I'd buy Firefly and Serenity…but I don't.

Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote and Chazzer!

**Part 2: Encircle Me, I Need To Be Taken Down**

_Two weeks earlier_

"_So, then, while he's saying it, I flicked the lights!" River had to stop speaking and catch her breath, she was laughing so hard. "Poor Simon went running out of the bathroom so fast he tripped over the maid standing outside the door." _

_Jayne was wiping tears out of his eyes. "Always was an easy mark, huh?" He continued to guffaw as they walked to the side of the ship. _

"_Best part? The maid's name was Mary!" River added, holding her hands over her mouth. Jayne nearly toppled over from the belly laugh he let rip. He steadied himself on the side of the ship. _

_Jayne heard her whimper and turned quickly, his demeanor changed. A young man held River against his chest, a gun pressed into the side of her head. He must have snuck up on them while they were enjoying the joke at Simon's expense. _

_Jayne narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Boy, I don't think you picked a good target."_

"_I know exactly what I did. I need you to help me," he told River. Jayne growled at the way the man's lips came very close to her neck. _

"_She ain't gonna help ya, more likely, she's gonna kick your pi gu," Jayne sniped. "Once I'm through with you, of course."_

_River just stared at Jayne, tears in her eyes. She always did pick bad times to go helpless. "Overtaken by emotions, strong, painful, brother," River spoke softly._

"_Brother, what?" Jayne asked, a bit confused. "Now ain't the time to be talkin' 'bout Simon, girlie." River mostly made sense these days. Jayne liked to think it had something to do with the two of them being an item. He was pretty good at deciphering any residual crazy talk. Maybe she was just scared and that's why she wasn't making sense. _

"_She wasn't talking about Simon," the young man told him with a condescending glare. "Where did you find this guy, Tam?"_

"_Hey, now! I, what?" Jayne paused. "Let her go and I won't let her rip your balls off," he snarled; River's tears were starting to fall and he was getting irritated. _

"_Tam, you're going to help me with a few things and then I will be on my way," the man told her. _

"_Let me go," River said. "We'll help you, Cane." Jayne made a face, but River shook her head. The man pushed her out of his arms and into Jayne's. _

"_I'll kill him if you don't help me," the young man, apparently Cane, threatened. "I need medical help. Let's hope that brother of yours is as good as you always said he was." _

"_He is, 'ceptin' we ain't gonna help you," Jayne argued, holding River close to his chest. _

"_Have to help," River's voice was muffled from her face being pressed against Jayne. "Help our family."_

"_You will have to explain that ta me, wo de ma! You bleedin' girl?" he asked, looking down at her back and seeing her blouse was covered in dark blood. _

"_No," Cane said, again with that condescending tone. "You idiot, I am." Pointing the gun at the two of them he motioned them back towards the ship's doors. "Let's go meet Dr. Tam." _

_Jayne helped River up and they walked back into the bay. Cane followed behind them, limping. Simon started up the stairs on the catwalk, but stopped when he saw River and Jayne coming in. He started for them, but was stopped by Cane and his gun. _

"_Who are you?" Simon asked holding his hands up._

"_Corbin Cane," he answered much more politely than he had spoken to Jayne. "Pleased to meet you Dr. Tam, can you please remove a bullet or two for me?"_

"_I would prefer if you would lower the gun pointed at my sister," Simon replied coolly. "Then I can see to your injuries."_

_Lowering the gun, Cane leaned against a crate in the cargo bay and looked to Simon. "Two bullets in the lower quadrant, one may have nicked my liver." _

"_Can you walk?" Simon asked. "Or should I have Jayne carry you?"_

"_I ain't carryin' that ta ma de anywhere!" Jayne hollered. "Held a gun to your sister's head, I'm still wonderin' why she agreed to help him." _

"_I'll walk," Cane interrupted Jayne's tirade. "Not sure where he's been, probably more germs on him than-" _

"_Stop!" River yelled, exasperated. "Simon, fix him. I'll explain later."_

_Simon helped Cane into the infirmary as the rest of the crew came into the bay. Exchanging looks amongst themselves, Mal was the one to ask, "we got company? I didn't say nothin' 'bout pickin' up strays, ya'll were supposed to get the hoses cleaned up and come back on so we can get off this dirt ball!"_

"_Hoses still need to be detached," Jayne told Mal, still cradling River in his arms. "Can you watch her Kaylee?" When Kaylee nodded, Jayne released River and guided her to Kaylee. "I'll be right back."_

"_What happened?" Mal asked as Jayne came back in. _

"_Qingwa cao de liumang held girlie at gunpoint, apparently they know each other. So, she agreed to help him," Jayne explained. "That's all the story I know, best look to her for more."_

"_Jayne, ya think that can wait?" Kaylee asked. "I think she's bleedin'." _

"_Ain't her blood," Jayne answered. "Already made sure. Now, girlie, I'm hankerin' to know why we're helpin' that hun dan that had ya by the throat, and where ya know him from. Guessin' from the looks on all the folks in this room, I ain't the only one wantin' to know." Walking toward her while he spoke he took her from Kaylee and folded her into his arms. Jayne knew that this was going to be one of those times he'd have to hold her while she told the story. _

"_We help family," River started. "Cane was a student at the academy. But he has no Simon, nobody rescued him." _

_Mal nodded for her to continue, but Jayne interjected, "S'why you called him brother? Went to the same, crazy, Blue Hand run school? Why ain't he crazy then?"_

"_Jayne!" Kaylee screeched. "River ain't all that crazy anymore, so why's everybody from the Academy got to be feng le?"_

"_Valid question Kaylee," Mal defended. "But I bet we'll get the answer if we all bi zui and let albatross tell the story." _

_All eyes turned back to River, Jayne and Kaylee both looking sheepish. _

"_Never left the Academy, fixed his brain," River added. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before she continued. Jayne rubbed her back gently, hoping to help. "Cane isn't psychic like River, but the only thing I feel from him is fear. Trained him to block a reader."_

"_Wait, the Academy didn't make him psychic?" Zoë asked. _

"_Jayne?" River turned to him. "Tell them for me?"_

"_You sure?" Jayne asked in response. _

"_Yes, I'm going to talk to Simon." Mal started to ask, but River stopped him. "Captain, can't explain what I don't know. I'll talk to Simon, then get the ship ready to go, have to take him with us, only thing to do." With that she left to find Simon. _

_The rest of the room turned back to Jayne. He blew air out of his mouth and rolled his head back and forth. _

"_Well," Mal prodded. "Out with it!"_

"_River…" he stopped again to think. "She was already psychic. That ruttin' place just made it so she couldn't control it. Them Blue Hands thought that they could make it stronger, that's why they did some o' that cuttin' in her head. Made it stronger all right, that's why she was so crazy-like when she came outta the cryo-box. Between Miranda and the years she's had to get used to it, she can control it now, like she did when she was a kid."_

_Jayne surveyed the faces around him. Didn't look quite as shocked as he thought they would. "Ya gotta know, she hates it, bein' able to do what she does. Get's her thoughts all mixed up with other people's if she ain't careful. Said it was much easier before. She'd only get a snatch of what her ma was thinkin' or if Simon was lying to a maid or some such."_

"_Okay, but what's all this got to do with this fella we got in our sickbay?" Mal asked, a bit peeved they hadn't really gotten to the problem at hand. "Only comfort this bedtime story gives me is that that Cane guy ain't gonna read my mind."_

"_Don't know Cap't," Jayne answered, "I hate it much as you do." _

_As River pulled the ship into the Black, Mal approached her. _

"_Don't like this, don't like takin' on passengers," he told her. "Especially the variety that we seem to attract. I only have room for one Alliance trained assassin on my boat, so unless you plan on giving up your spot, we need to get rid of this guy."_

"_Simon will be done with him soon," River explained. "Then I can find out what he needs and we can help him."_

"_I think your brother patchin' his hurt helps enough," Mal said. "I say we dump him when we get to the drop-off. What if he's still working for them?"_

"_Could be, but he's afraid," she answered. _

_Mal ran his hands through his hair, "that is not the answer I was hoping for. Ya know we don't need the Alliance bearing down on us."_

"_Government is meant to bear down on citizens," River said. "Nature of the beast."_

"_Xie xie, for the reminder," he sighed. "This guy's your responsibility. I don't need him muckin' things up. And you better tell Jayne he doesn't have to stand guard on him while he's under."_

"_Just being protective of his family," River replied with a sad smile. "Won't hurt anyone to be cautious." _


	3. I Just Want Back Into Your Head

Disclaimer: Not mine, Joss owns the 'verse, I just frolic here. Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote and Chazzer.

**Part 3: I Just Want Back Into Your Head**

"_Cane was sent to kill a member of parliament three days ago," River started. She was in the mess at the head of the table. Everyone gathered around her to hear the reason they'd be helping the stranger in the sickbay. "He failed; he'll be punished if he goes back."_

"_Tell the gorram genius not to go back," Jayne snorted. "Just get him off this boat."_

"_Jayne, I'll be giving the orders around here," Mal glared. "But, yeah, get him off the boat. Don't need the feds on our tail." _

_River rolled her eyes. "He needs our help. Cane needs to retrieve something from the nearest Fed Station." _

"_No!" Jayne and Mal hollered at the same time._

"_He'll pay, a lot," River added after rolling her eyes for the second time in three minutes. "There are files that contain his DNA coding, Cane needs them. The Alliance tried to clone him and he doesn't want it happening again."_

"_First off, no," Mal stated. "Second, it's a trap; third…" he paused. "Well, ain't got a third."_

"_I got a third, how 'bout no again," Jayne butted in. "How 'bout this guy held a gun to your head and got blood all over your favorite shirt!"_

"_It's your favorite shirt," River answered evenly. "I don't have the attachment to it, you do." _

"_Back to the problem," Zoë interjected. "Do we take the job or not? I have to agree with the Captain, it seems like a trap."_

"_If you don't want the job, I'll do it myself," River said, she knew that at least Jayne would want to help if it meant her life would be at risk. "I intend to help him." _

"_You can't go breakin' an' entering at a Fed Station!" Jayne stood up. "Ain't no ruttin' way! 'Cause listen here genius, that's kinda the point of a trap! Then they take ya back to that Academy and slice on your brain s'more." He was angry, he hadn't been that angry with her ever. Even before Miranda, he merely exhibited his indifference. Now he was burning a hole in her mind's walls and making it very hard to concentrate. _

_Of course, Jayne knew what he was doing and he was doing it on purpose. He didn't trust this guy and he wasn't going to let River trust him. _

"_Alright, we'll do it," Mal conceded._

"_Why for?" Jayne countered._

"_You just gave us the best reason to do it, can't send her in there," Mal explained. "If it's a trap, we aren't gonna have our brains cut on, but she will."_

_Jayne stood catching his breath from his rant and gave Mal his meanest bad guy face. Damn, if the man weren't right though. He pivoted on his heel and headed toward the infirmary. _

"_Jayne, that ain't the way to your bunk," Mal stated._

"_Nope, somebody's got to keep an eye on this hun dan," Jayne yelled over his shoulder. _

* * *

_Jayne sat on the counter of the infirmary watching Cane breathe and thinking all the ways he could have killed him by now. River walked in and broke him from his cataloging. _

"_Are you coming to bed?" she asked meekly._

"_Probably not," he answered curtly. "Guy could wake up and take over the ship or some such."_

"_Simon drugged him," River said. "I think you can sleep."_

"_Yeah? Well, Simon doped me one time and I still shot a feller in the leg."_

"_Alright," River's shoulders slumped. "Well, good night," she went to kiss him. He let her, but didn't return the gesture. _

_About an hour into his vigil Cane began to stir. Jayne hoped he'd try something stupid, so he could shoot him. _

"_Can I have some water?" Cane asked, groggily. _

"_Why don't you get it yourself?" Jayne asked._

"_Um, because I had two bullets removed from my stomach today," Cane answered in that patronizing tone he only spoke to Jayne in. _

"_Ain't that dandy?" Jayne countered. "Wish I coulda put 'em there."_

"_You would have missed," Cane told him. _

"_Not likely," Jayne snorted. _

_They sat in silence for a few minutes. _

"_How long do you think it will take her to get bored of you?" Cane jabbed._

"_How long 'til you do something stupid so's I can shoot ya?" Jayne responded. He knew this kid was just trying to get him riled up. _

"_What are you, twice her age?" _

"_Easier to please a lady when you been 'round long enough to learn all the tricks," Jayne smirked._

"_She's the best," Cane started. "Or, she would have been, if she stayed. They could have made her sane again."_

"_They made her in-sane in the first place!" Jayne raised his voice, but not too loud, people were sleeping. _

"_How did she overcome the madness?" Cane asked him. "Last time I saw her, she couldn't hold a coherent conversation."_

"_None of your gorram business, junior. How'd you like it when they cut up your brain?" _

"_Once the training was complete," Cane said. "I rather enjoyed having the heightened senses, the ability to process faster. It made me more efficient."_

"_More like a killin' machine on a leash," Jayne mocked. _

"_I'm not a machine," Cane glared. "Nor am I on a leash."_

_Jayne laughed. "Guess we can be sure you ain't one o' them operatives."_

"_How would you know that?"_

"_Mal said you can't make 'em mad," Jayne explained. "I been talkin' to ya less than ten minutes already got ya all flustered, junior."_

"_I am not flustered and I could be an operative, I've had the best training the Alliance gives," Cane boasted. _

"_I thought that that school only took geniuses, how'd you get in?" Jayne chuckled at Cane's reddening face. _

_The machines Cane was hooked up to started beeping. Simon would be in soon. As fun as it had been to rib the guy, Jayne felt guilty about Simon having to come in. He needed all the sleep he could get with that little Fuss making a scene all the time. Sure enough a minute later Simon was in checking Cane's vitals and looking all doctor-y._

"_Jayne, you can go to bed," Simon told him. "You're just aggravating him."_

"_Somebody needs to watch him," Jayne reminded._

"_I'll do it," Simon volunteered. "Fuss will be up soon, she's teething."_

"_Alright," Jayne said warily. "Ya want a gun?"_

"_No, I think I got it," Simon told him, rubbing his eyes. "Check on River, I think I saw a bruise forming on her neck."  
_

"_Yeah, right," Jayne walked out, heading for his bunk and the girl he was not very happy with. _

* * *

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jayne unlaced his boots and tossed them on the floor. Turning to look at River he saw she lay sprawled across the bed. It had taken her a long time to sleep like that. When she first came on board she would curl up in a ball and sleep. She still slept that way when she started sleeping in his bunk almost three years before. It wasn't until they had become a couple that River had started to stretch out. Jayne took it as a sign she was really comfortable and felt safe. _

_He wanted to make her safe. She never made it easy. Loving to go on jobs, trusting people she shouldn't, it made Jayne's job to protect her that much harder. _

_Brushing her hair off her neck, he noticed a bruise obviously caused by a hand. River trusted a man who would hurt her, but Jayne didn't and he wouldn't. Anger curled in his belly at the thought of Cane; the emotion coursed through him burning in his chest. It must have been strong because River turned and looked at him wide eyed. _

"_I trusted you," she whispered. "You tried to turn us in, but I forgave you."_

"_That's different," Jayne replied. He wasn't at all surprised that she had caught his thoughts. She'd told him when his emotions were strong enough they broke through her mind's walls. It didn't happen often, but it did still happen. _

"_Took you years to trust me again," Jayne continued. "This guy says he needs help and you're ready to risk your hide, why's he deserve it?"_

"_Just does," River told him. "Trust _me_." _

"_Normally, that'd mean somethin', but not today. I feel it in my bones, guy's bad news."_

"_Read him, just fear, no malice, no anger, just fear," she said._

"_Yeah, well why'd he get all riled up when I baited him earlier?" Jayne asked. _

"_Jayne, most people find you irritating," River sat up and scooted closer to him. "Please, trust me, stop being angry," she pleaded._

"_Go to sleep little witch," Jayne told her. _


	4. Burn Your Life Down

Disclaimer: Who's a rock star? Joss is! And he and Fox and Universal own all the good stuff. Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote and Chazzer.

**Part 4: Burn Your Life Down**

Zoë sat next to the humidifier Kaylee had rigged her; a box of tissues on her left side, on her right side a trash can. River lay on the other end of the bed with her head hanging off the side.

"I can't remember the last time Jayne and I made love," she told Zoë.

"That's okay, it'll come to you," Zoë assured her, grabbing for another tissue. She blew her nose and then stuck part of the tissue up her nostrils, leaving it hanging and smiled at River. They both laughed.

"I didn't know it would be the last time, should have taken notes, or a capture…" River continued.

"Oh, sweetie," Zoë shook her head. "Nobody wants to find that capture lying around."

"Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" River asked her confidant. Nobody else on the ship knew what happened. She was embarrassed to tell anyone that it had been mostly her fault. It wasn't completely her fault though, he had been harsh and jealous and stupid.

"Just wanted to get off I guess, you can't think it was easy for him to be in the same space as you all the time," Zoë explained. "He's one of the best trackers in the 'verse, he could probably smell you all over the ship."

"Like a hound," River added, sitting up. "His olfactory sense is extremely sensitive," she sighed. "How did you move on?"

"It's a different situation for me, little one," Zoë told her. "But I can tell you it just takes time."

"How much time," River whined. "It's already been seventy two hours."

Zoë laughed and grabbed for another tissue. "It will take so much longer than that. Do you love him?"

"Yes, felt safer with him than with Simon," River paused, organizing her thoughts. "Simon used to take care of me, but I always felt smothered." River grabbed at her neck and stuck out her tongue; Zoë smiled. "Jayne took care of me, but let me make my choices, made me feel safe, but also made me feel independent. Saner with him than in years," River paused and then asked fearfully, "will I be crazy again?"

"I don't think so, I think he helped you learn to be normal again, you can keep on being sane," Zoë said, before sneezing.

"Bless you," River said.

"Thank you, I can't wait to get rid of this cargo," Zoë said wiping her nose again.

"Then you can control the pen ti," River smiled. "I'm going to call you big pen ti from now on."

"I grew up on a space ship, we never came into contact with plants like you did when you grew up," Zoë explained. "All my siblings and I are very allergic to pollen. Few times we'd be dirt side, say for vacation with our grandparents, it was always miserable. Months at a time I would sneeze like this."

"I'll go get you more medicine," River said, standing.

"It's okay," Zoë stopped her. "I don't think I can take anymore right now, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Alright, good night," River told her. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"I think I can handle it," Zoë answered. "You'll be fine, bounce right back, I promise. It just takes time."

"Thank you," River handed her the box of tissues. "Sleep with your head elevated; taking advantage of gravity, it will cause the mucous to flow, instead of causing a barrier in your nose, making it harder to breathe."

"I'll do that," Zoë waved her off. "You go to sleep, too."

_Two weeks ago_

"_You two are fighting because I'm here," Cane told Jayne. They were sitting in the infirmary again, Jayne didn't trust Simon to keep an eye on him so after River fell asleep Jayne had come back. Sure enough, Simon had locked the door and gone back to bed._

"_Jealous that she trusts me?" Cane prodded._

"_More curious as to why," Jayne answered truthfully. "You aren't competition or anything."_

"_Not anymore, once upon a time I was," Cane told him. _

_Jayne tried not to show the effect his statement caused. Now he was really curious and maybe a little jealous. He didn't like anybody looking at River wrong and he was pretty sure Cane was reliving whatever history they shared, but Jayne was going to play it cool._

"_See, thing is, I'm the one she shares a bed with now, so, I think I win that game," Jayne spoke steadily. _

"_Right," Cane sneered. _

_Jayne wanted to hit him, but he figured he was being baited, better to let it roll off his back. It was hard, but he let the comment pass. It would be morning soon and Simon could come back and baby-sit this kid. Jayne just needed to make it 'til morning. _

"_I'll stay here, I don't need to take a client," Inara told Mal. "It's probably better to have more help here, right?"_

"_Yeah, it'll make me feel better knowin' you're here with them," Mal said. "I still don't trust the ta ma de. We'll get his files, get paid, and then he's getting' the hell off." _

"_Be careful," Inara urged. _

"_So, who's left here?" Cane asked River. _

"_Simon, Inara, and us," River replied as they sat in the common area. "Will Beaumont be a suitable drop off point for you?"_

"_Yes, it's fine," Cane answered. "Are you glad you left?"_

"_I would have died there, so yes, I'm glad I left. Do you wish you had?"_

"_No, they gave me skills that will help me survive," he said as he moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Where'd ya find that lug anyway?"_

"_Here when Simon brought me," River told him, scooting away from him discreetly. _

"_Why him?" Cane asked. "Have to scratch the itch?"_

_River turned her head quickly and bore into him, "I'm not having this conversation with you." _

"_Okay," he held up his hands in surrender. "Just thought I'd offer you something better."_

"_Nothing better for me," River told him. "If you are well, why didn't you go with them or retrieve the files yourself?"_

"_Same reason you stayed here," Cane noted. "I'm not going back."_

_River had been turning over in her mind the words he'd been saying and she was finally able to get a hold on his emotions. It clicked and she knew she needed to be careful. _

_He had not been telling the truth. _

"_Wouldn't it have been easier to return if you had gone to the fed station?" River asked._

"_What do you mean," he knew he'd been caught, but still tried to play dumb. "I can't go back."_

"_You want to take me back," River said, glancing around and surveying her best escape route. _

"_No need to worry Tam," Cane told her. "It won't hurt this time, they've got all that worked out. You'll hardly notice the needles."_

"_Not going back," River said, standing quickly, preparing to fight. _

"_You won't fight me," Cane stood and River covered her ears. "_Eta Kooram Nah Smech."

_River's frightened face went slack and her eyes rolled back in her head. Cane lifted her off the floor and hauled her over his shoulder. It was a good thing she didn't weigh much, or this might be hard. Now he just had to get the Companion off her shuttle so he could take it and meet the Blue Hands at the rendezvous point. _

_Walking towards the shuttle he heard Simon and Inara in the passenger dorms. This was too easy. Once in the shuttle he tossed River on the couch and sealed the door. Moving the fine fabric that worked as a curtain to the cockpit Cane encountered a bit of trouble. Standing behind the curtain was a large Jayne shaped man. Damn, it was too easy. _


	5. All You Need to Save Me

Disclaimer: What are we doing? Crime? No, because I don't own any of this. Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote and Chazzer.

**Part 5: All You Need To Save Me**

"_Going somewhere?" Jayne growled. _

"_Just to get my promotion," Cane replied. "If I bring her back, I get to be in charge. That's what promotion means."_

_Cane reached for a gun he'd pilfered from the doctor but Jayne was faster. _

"_As much as I'd like to kill you with my bare hands," Jayne said. "I don't think I should. Not here anyway. Inara would be all kinds of mad at me for gettin' blood on her fancy things." _

_Cane tried to look calm, but Jayne knew better. This kid was nervous. _

"_If you don't kill me now," Cane sighed. "When are you going to kill me?"_

"_When I get you outside," Jayne shook his head. "Thought you were a ruttin' genius, guess they don't make 'em like they used to."_

_Jayne gestured for Cane to move back to the door. He fought the urge to take his eyes off the assassin to check on River. Instead, he got close enough and pulled Cane into a headlock and unlocked the shuttle door. _

"_Simon!" Jayne hollered. "Bring that bag o' your's. Yu ben de knocked her out." Jayne pushed Cane out of the door and onto the catwalk. "Downstairs," he ordered, the gun at Cane's back. _

_When Cane reached the bottom of the stairs Simon met him. "The shuttle?" Simon asked Jayne._

"_Yeah," Jayne answered. "I'll be right back."_

"_Jayne," Simon stopped on his way up the stairs. "Did he tell anyone where we were?"_

"_I can ask him 'fore I kill him, but he's not likely to tell me since I already told him I plan on killin' him."_

"_Inara's called the captain," Simon explained. "They should be back soon, so we can leave."_

"_Ain't gonna worry 'bout it then," Jayne said as he turned back to Cane. "Keep movin'! We're heading out to airlock."_

"_Why not just shoot me?" Cane's voice had the smallest hint of vibrato. _

"'_Cause this'll be more fun," Jayne told him with a humorless laugh as he opened the inner doors. A shove in the right direction and Cane stood in the airlock. Closing the doors, Jayne, with a straight face, waved at Cane through the small window. He pushed the button to open the outer doors and watched his body writhe and then float out into space, lifeless. _

"_Mei mei, can you hear me?" Simon had injected River with a drug meant to rouse her from her sleep. _

"_Jayne!" she screamed as she woke. She looked about the room frantically, reminding Simon of her coming out of the cryo-box three years before. Except this time she was looking for Jayne. _

"_I'm here," Jayne comforted as he walked into the shuttle. Pulling her into his lap he stroked her hair back and turned to Simon. "She's not all here right now, is she?" _

"_No," Simon shook his head. "The safe word disorients her; it will take her a while to be coherent again."_

"_How long?" Jayne asked. _

"_I'd say an hour, maybe two," Simon said._

"_I'm takin' her to my bunk," Jayne stood with River in his arms. "Thought I heard the other shuttle dock, go make sure nobody got hurt."_

_As Jayne trudged to his bunk he heard Mal come off the shuttle cursing. "Simon!"_

"_Sir, you need to calm down," Zoë told Mal. _

"_Ain't gonna calm down! Got shot for no good reason!" _

"_Let's get you down to the infirmary," Simon suggested. "Kaylee?"_

"_I'm fine ai ren," Kaylee assured him, coming out of the shuttle. "Inara, where's my baby?"_

"_Right here," Inara said walking up the stairs. "No one's hurt here, Jayne took care of everything."_

"_Oh, sure, lucky him," Mal whined as he walked down to the infirmary holding his forearm. _

"Let me go instead of Zoë," River suggested. "She doesn't look very professional with tissue hanging from her nose."

"I dunno 'bout that, little one," Mal said. "I can take your brother."

"You would rather take Simon?" River asked in shock. "Are you mad at me?"

"Don't think you're fit to be out," Mal told her.

"Why?" River turned to Zoë. "Have I had a psychotic episode that I missed?"

"No sweetie," Zoë answered and glared at Mal. "I don't figure there's anything wrong with you going."

"Zoë," Mal argued. "I'm in charge of this ruttin' boat. I'll make the decisions as to who's going out."

"It's just a routine drop-off," Zoë noted. "She'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," River interrupted. "Captain, is there a reason you don't want me out?"

"He doesn't think you should handle weapons in your current state," Zoë said.

"Current state?" River asked confused.

"You're a delicate woman on the rebound," Zoë told her. "According to him, that makes you unstable."

"Hey," Mal interjected. "I'm still here and I can hear you."

"I'll be going, Zoë can stay," River ordered Mal. "I already loaded the mule."

"I give the orders around here!" Mal stood at his full height in front of River.

"Sir, you need to be going or you will be late," Zoë reminded.

"Fine, but I'm driving," he conceded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the final chapter is here! It's a bit longer than the others, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Beta'd by Wylouloucoyote and Crazywriterchic. **

**I do not own firefly. I am merely a humble fan who is writing. No one important in Hollywood is writing…hope this helps you stomp the boredom left by no writers. **

**Part 6: Maybe You Would Have Been Something I'd Be Good At**

When they reached the shop, Mal told River to stay with the cargo on the mule. She agreed and waited patiently. A few minutes later a couple of young men came out to unload the flowers.

"Gentlemen," River greeted.

Thing was, gentlemen was a generous compliment; these young men were rough around the edges and not suited to work in a florist's shop. River also couldn't shake the feeling that they looked familiar.

The two of them both looked her up and down before starting their work. They were tall, tan, and had piercing blue eyes. River watched them work for a few minutes before Mal came out of the shop and shook her out of her thoughts.

"Looking for a new boyfriend already?" Mal asked her sarcastically.

River ignored his jib and asked, "Do they look familiar to you?"

"They do, but you don't want to know why," Mal told her cryptically. "Damn!"

"What?" River started glancing about worried.

"This is why Zoë wanted you to come out!" Mal shook his head. "She played me! Gorram women always manipulatin'."

River looked at him like maybe she wasn't the only crazy one.

"Ma! You better c'mon out here!" Mal yelled towards the shop.

A short, squat, older woman emerged from the shop. Grey hair pulled loosely in a bun and glasses on her nose. Behind those glasses were steely blue eyes, same as the young men. She didn't look happy.

"Cap'n Reynolds," the woman scolded. "I don't let my own boys speak to me that way! You ask nicely, none of this demandin' like I'm your crew."

River held her snickers behind her hand. It was always a treat to see the Captain put in his place.

"Ma, you need to meet this girl," Mal told the woman. River cocked her head to the side. What did she need to meet this woman for?

"This here is your son's lady," Mal said. "Ma Cobb meet River Tam."

The blood drained from River's face and she looked weak. She swayed on the spot and one of the young men caught her before she fell.

A familiar voice yelled from the door of the shop, "Mattie, you get your hands off that girl!"

"Jayne!" Mattie replied, still holding a very confused River. "If I let her go, she'll fall; you want her to get her dress all dirty."

The older brother glared at the younger brother then at Mal. Mal took it as a cue to take River from Mattie.

"How did you beat us here?" River spoke to Jayne, forgetting the introduction of his mother.

"Serenity's a fine ship, but it ain't the fastest in the 'verse," he answered stiffly.

River stood, brushing off Mal's steadying arms. Turning to Ma Cobb she put her hand out. "Pleased to meet you, but the Captain informed you wrongly."

"What do you mean, deary?" Ma Cobb took her hand. "Ya'll ain't an item?" She turned to Jayne with a death glare. "What did you do to upset this young lady?"

"Didn't do nothin' Ma," Jayne responded curtly.

"It's my fault," River blurted out. "I hurt him, I…it's a long story. But the point is, it's my fault. And if you would excuse us, I would like to try to make it right, in private."

The rest of the family and Mal turned back to the work of unloading the mule and River stood shyly next to Jayne. He was tense while he led her to the side of the shop where there was a bench. River took a seat, but Jayne stayed standing. Arms folded across his chest. She noted that was a signal that meant a person was closed off.

River fiddled with the hem of her sleeve a moment and moved her bottom lip between her teeth before Jayne huffed in irritation.

"Did you want to say something?" he growled. "Or were you just gonna bore me to death?"

"I don't want to be crazy…" she whispered. He looked at her funny.

"Well, I don't wantcha to be crazy neither, what's this got to do with me?"

"When speaking with Zoë it occurred to me that I have been more lucid recently," she spoke a little louder now. "I feel that should be attributed to you, you are a calming influence in my life. I fear with you gone, I'll be crazy again."

"I ain't nothin' special, and I didn't make ya sane," Jayne argued. "Leave all that to your brother."

"Was all my fault," River said. "You were right to leave, but I wish you'd have told me. I could have said my apologies then, before you left. Maybe then you would have stayed."

Jayne sighed and moved to sit down next to her. His resolve was weakening. "Girl, you are a mite difficult to deal with."

"Simon is correct in his assumption that I am a brat," River replied. "I miss you, please come home."

"Don't know if you noticed," Jayne started. "But I am home, that was my ma out there, she owns this floral shop. The kid that caught ya when you almost passed out, that was Mattie, my little brother. Other feller's a cousin o' mine."

"Then, may I stay here with you?" River asked before she could think.

Instantly Jayne's eyes shot up, and he searched her face. "You messin' with me?"

"No, I'm home when I'm with you, so may I stay with you?"

"Can't let ya give up only place you ever thought was home," Jayne spoke of Serenity softly. "Can't let ya leave your brother, your job…"

"You're home to me. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't trust you," River pleaded.

"Girl, get back on that boat," Jayne chided.

"Not without you!" River stood. When he was sitting and she was standing her eyes met his perfectly.

Jayne seemed to puzzle it out in his mind then spoke, "No more trusting old boyfriends more than me," he demanded and she nodded. "No more you getting to be right and I always gotta be wrong," she nodded again, her eyes lighting up. "No more you puttin' yourself in more danger than the job calls fer."

She didn't nod, just stood there, meekly. Jayne took her face in his hands, "Alright, I'll come home with you." Kissing her softly, Jayne pulled her closer to him.

River murmured against his lips, "I don't remember the last time we made love."

Jayne pulled back and smiled at her sad face, "That's easy darlin'; twenty-two days ago. Did it in our bunk, you on top, little witch."

"You remember," she said shocked.

"'Course I remember, been playin' it over in my mind since I left. S'not easy to leave a beautiful woman like you."

"Well, that is the sweetest thing I ever heard!" Ma Cobb interrupted. "Ya'll gonna git hitched? I got some great flowers in to decorate with."

"Jayne is not the marrying type, nor I," River said smiling. Jayne had his head against her chest in embarrassment.

"Nah, guess he really ain't, but you're still gonna have my momma's ring," Ma told River. "Mattie already bought his wife a ring and I ain't gonna be buried with the thing."

"Ma!" Jayne whined. "I'ma need some time with River, so you wanna find sumpin' to do?"

"Right, I'll just get supper ready," she smiled one last time before ducking back into the building.

"Can an unmarried woman wear a wedding ring?" River asked quizzically.

"You ain't normal, so I figure, whatever you want, you can do," Jayne said, then narrowed his eyes at her. "'Cept those rules I laid out for ya a minute ago. Those are deal breakers."

"I will adhere to them as if they were law," River told him seriously.

"That ain't exactly a comfort, seein' as how we tend to stay on the wrong side o' the law."

River giggled. "True, I will adhere to them as a law abiding citizen would."

"That's better," Jayne leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Glad you came to your senses. The whole ship hate me?"

"No, but I may have left out the part where the blame lies with me."

Jayne sighed and shook his head. "Figures, your brother gonna hit me again?"

"Will not allow kafuffle to ensue," River smiled. "Your mother is making us dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go eat fast so we can get back to the makin' up part."

"Excellent idea," River agreed.

"Why'd ya trust him?" Jayne asked as they lay in bed. River's head rested on his chest and he held her side close.

"I couldn't feel anything but fear," River whispered, close to sleep.

"Big deal," Jayne said. "Gotta be somethin' else. What made you trust him?"

"Don't you really want to know why he was competition?" River lifting her head to look him in the eyes, accusingly.

"Does that have anything to do with you trustin' him?" Jayne shot back. She cocked her head, and Jayne smiled. "Guess it does, so go ahead, spill."

"They tried to breed us," River stated.

Looking confused, Jayne asked, "Didn't they take out those parts?"

"Before that, they wanted to see if the altered states could be passed genetically," River explained. "Cane and I were paired, but it wasn't what you're thinking," she felt Jayne tense, she waited for his outburst, but it didn't come. "It was sterile. Blue hands watching through a two way mirror; I didn't even know sex could be enjoyable until," she paused blushing. "Until you and I…"

Jayne relaxed slightly and cracked a small smile. But River seemed more upset.

"What s'matter?" Jayne asked, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"We were lucky," River told him, trying to stem the tears filling her eyes. "Another pair became pregnant before us. They removed the fetus at twelve weeks and did the genetic testing necessary to their theories. Didn't have the desired outcome, so the program was halted. Shortly there after, we were all sterilized."

"That's a sad story girlie," Jayne stroked her hair. "But you telling me you trusted that _ta ma de_ because ya sexed him?"

"No," River looked up at him. "During one of our sessions I told him about the code I sent to Simon. I didn't mean to, had a crazy moment. We could speak freely in the room, the blue hands merely watched. Protocol dictated that he share the information, but he never did. I think he knew I wouldn't survive."

"Suppose with a promotion dangling in front of his face, he forgot his conscience," Jayne huffed.

"Sure is a piece of pretty," Kaylee sighed, holding River's hand, gazing at the rock that was Jayne's grandmother's ring.

Simon groaned, "Kaylee, I'm sorry I couldn't afford something so nice."

"No, Simon," Kaylee told him. "I love my ring, it's perfect. Ya know one like this would get all busted up in the engine."

Everyone was in the common area lounging. Jayne sat at the end of the couch with River leaning against his shoulders, Kaylee perched on the edge of the couch still holding River's hand. Simon had been reading some medical journal on the chair closest to the couch. Inara and the captain seemed to be bickering in the hallway and Zoë sat on the floor with Fuss. They were dancing Wash's dinosaurs across the coffee table.

"Nice to out do the Doc at somethin'," Jayne guffawed.

"Jayne," Zoë looked up from the dinosaurs. "Why did you go home? Why didn't you find yourself another boat?"

Jayne straightened up. "Ma'd been buggin' me 'bout visitin'. Seemed like a good idea."

"Yeah?" Mal chimed in. "Winter on Kerry ain't the best time for vacation."

"Ain't nothin' to it, wanted to see Ma an' Mattie," Jayne defended.

River turned to him and smiled; that smile meant to disarm him. It worked.

"You could have found gainful employment in Beaumont," River said. "But you chose to spend a large amount of coin to reach Kerry quickly."

"Battin' your eyes at me," Jayne mumbled. "Fine, I'm too old to find a new crew. Don't worry Mal, I'm still at the top o' my game, but just too set in my ways to get along with a new crew. Figured I'd go home and see what help Ma needed."

"Good thing little witch conned you into comin' back," Mal said.

"Yeah, I imagine I wouldn't last long at the flower shop, longer than Zoë though," Jayne chuckled.

"Last time we take cargo that has petals," Zoë replied. "How long will it take for the pollen to cycle out Kaylee?"

"I flushed most of it before we left the planet, but my guess is it'll take another day or two," Kaylee told her, smiling. "But, we picked up more tissues, so you should be all set."

"Still gonna call you big _pen ti_," River told Zoë, smiling.

A/N: Pen ti means sneeze, my Bff's husband is a Chinese linguist for the AF and he told me his favorite thing to call people in Chinese was a big pen ti, because it sounded like panties.


End file.
